


im gonna get you back anyway i can, anyway, anyway i can.

by burnfield



Series: in which steve burnside survives [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Biohazard | Resident Evil References, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Game: Resident Evil CODE: Veronica, Grief/Mourning, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Steve Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnfield/pseuds/burnfield
Summary: Claire Redfield has just witnessed the boy she loved die, and isn't willing to leave him behind. An alternate ending to Code Veronica, I hope you guys enjoy!
Relationships: Steve Burnside/Claire Redfield
Series: in which steve burnside survives [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642159
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday

CLAIRE WAS SOBBING, AND SHE COULDN’T STOP. As she held the lifeless body of the boy she had come to know in the past two days, she sobbed more than she had ever sobbed in her life. She repeated his last words to her over and over in her head, wishing so desperately she could say them back through her choked sobs, that he could hear her say those three words. She held his cold hand and his cold body for what seemed like forever, hoping he would come back, somehow. She wished this was a fairy tale, that true love’s kiss could bring him back. But it wasn’t. This was real life. 

Her grief stricken breakdown was interrupted by a familiar voice saying, “Claire?”. 

“Chris?” 

“Are you okay? What happened??” 

“Steve, he-“ She got interrupted by more choking sobs, and Chris seemed to get the memo. He jiggled the door, unable to open it. 

"Can you open the door?" he asked in a soft, understanding voice. Claire wiped her tear stained hands on her shirt and tried to open the door. Nada. 

"No, I can't…" Chris thought for a moment, then spoke. 

"Claire, get out of the way. I'm gonna kick this door in." Regardless of the fact that the door was metal, Chris had been slowly getting stronger with training, as well as already having an abnormal amount of strength. Both he and Claire shared that trait, leading them to call it a Redfield thing. Claire got out of the way and braced. Chris braced, lifted his leg, and kicked, following through. The door got a bit weaker, and he braced to try again. He kicked another time, and felt it come loose. It needed one more though. Third times the charm. He kicked again. The door came loose, flying across the room. 

Claire looked up, and there he was. Her brother, who had been there for her all her life, had protected her and always cared for her, even when their parents were gone. He wrapped her up in a hug that she so, so desperately needed. She was so tired. She and Steve had gone through so much those past two days, and she had spent so long looking for him. And now Steve was gone. All she wanted to do was cry. So she did. She leaned into Chris's hug and sobbed into his loving and caring embrace. 

After a few minutes, Chris broke the silence, "Claire, we gotta go. We can't stay here. There should be a plane somewhere." 

Claire looked up at him, and quietly choked out, "We can't leave him." She couldn't stand the thought of him staying here to rot in a place so cold, so awful. It wasn't an option. Chris looked at the young boy, dressed in only pants-ripped-into-shorts, and back at Claire. 

"Okay. I'll carry him, and we'll escape with him." He couldn't say no to his baby sister, especially not right now when she needed him and needed his words. He couldn't let her down. Claire wiped her tears, and put her vest on Steve. She couldn't bear to look at his wounds anymore. Chris picked him up, and Claire softly spoke, in a voice broken by grief, 

"There's a self destruct system somewhere. We should activate that before we leave, we can't let this facility stay standing, and we can't let Alexia live." Chris looked at her, not knowing how she could still think so clearly under the kind of stress she was going through. When he learned Claire had gotten captured, he wanted to go in guns blazing to every single Umbrella facility and demand her back. The only people stopping him were Jill, Barry, Rebecca, and Leon, who had significantly more brain cells than he. "She has to pay for what she's done." Claire said with an anger in her voice he didn't think he'd ever hear, that he'd never wanted to hear from her. He looked at her with sadness in his eyes, and nodded. She took out a map from her pocket and showed it to Chris. "According to the documents, the self destruct is here. There are planes here, we can take one and get out of here. The self destruct will hopefully be enough to kill that bitch." They formed the plan, now they just had to set it in motion. They were together now. No one could take down the Redfields.


	2. see the lightning in your eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> claire reflects on how she feels, and she and chris see alexia again. title from youre gonna go far kid by the offspring

CHRIS AND CLAIRE WALKED DOWN THE HALL. Claire leaned against Chris, who was currently carrying a limp Steve. Claire's emotions were spent, and she just wanted to lie in an actual bed, curled up under warm blankets and dreaming of a time when this shit didn't happen. When zombies were purely fictional, and she was just a normal college student. However, she couldn't afford to think that way right now. She had to have hope, no matter how hard it was. She was with Chris now, and being with Chris meant that everything would be okay. They found their way underground, and found their way into a lab-reminiscent area. 

There, they saw her. Alexia, the Queen Bitch. Claire would take one thousand Annettes over Alexia, any day. Annette may have been a bitch but at least she hadn't infected the boy she lo-cared very strongly about. 

Alexia greeted her with that horrible, horrible laugh. "You're a hard one to kill, even your own boyfriend couldn't do the trick," Claire got even angrier at that remark. "But don't worry! Even a queen has to execute a few peasants." After this remark, a cocoon formed around Alexia's body, and grew. 

Knowing what was coming, Claire looked to Chris, "Take Steve and activate the self destruct. I have to make her pay." Chris looked at Claire, and knew she had to be the one to do this. He hated leaving her like this at the hands of an unknown enemy, but he had to trust that she could do it. She was a Redfield, after all. He thought for a second, and took out his Samurai Edge. 

"Take this, for luck. I won't leave your side as long as you have this. Be careful, Claire. I love you." He said, holding Steve over his shoulder and running to activate the self destruct sequence. Claire held the Samurai Edge in her hand, and felt more assured than ever. Chris was there. Chris would keep her safe. Alexia erupted from her cocoon, more horrific a creature than ever, and Claire aimed the Samurai Edge and started shooting.


	3. let the revolution take its toll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> claire fights alexia. song is uprising by muse.

WHAT SEEMED LIKE MILLIONS OF BULLETS LATER, ALEXIA FINALLY SHOWED SIGNS OF HAVING TAKEN DAMAGE. Claire was out of breath, fatigued, injured in multiple places, and overall just wanted to collapse and take a week long nap. But the fire in her heart wouldn't die out. Not yet. She had to avenge Steve, if that was the last thing she did. The flames from Alexia's blood continued to rise, as did her determination to see this through. 

Alexia let out a blood curdling screech and wings launched out of her sides, and she lifted above her cocoon base. Claire audibly let out an "Oh shit," and ran for her life as Alexia began spitting acid balls at her. Why couldn't they have taught her useful things in school, like trying to dodge acid balls while being surrounded by flames while a self destruct sequence would start any second now? She supposed dodgeball had been close enough, but still. She tried to get a few shots in, but Alexia was flying so fast only a few could hit. Was she a fucking hummingbird or an ant??? It didn't matter, Claire would make her pay. She and Leon had been able to kill G, she should be able to kill Alexia. 

At that moment she heard a _Fwoosh_ and saw a small compartment open up, revealing a rocket launcher. A video from a middle aged blonde man came on, she paid no attention to it. She took the rocket launcher and aimed towards Alexia. She closed her eyes for a second, what seemed like forever. She thought of Steve, the boy she had gotten close to over those two days, and their habit of saving each other from precarious situations at just the right moment. In that moment, she wasn’t afraid to admit she, too, had fallen in love with him. She thought about Leon, whom she escaped Raccoon City with. She thought of their battles fought, side by side. She couldn’t have survived without him, that was for sure. She thought of Sherry, who depended on her. Who she saved, and had become all but a parent to. She thought of Chris, her big brother who always kept her safe, and would destroy hell and heaven for her. She opened her eyes, rejoining the moment, and aimed with the strength of not one person, but multiple.


	4. running is a victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> song title from run boy run by woodkid

CHRIS RAN THROUGH THE HALLS. Claire had given him the map, since she knew the way already, and didn't need the map. He gave each room a quick once over, picking up anything that could be needed. You never knew what could be useful in an Umbrella facility. He noticed an item box, and saw a handgun with no ammo that Claire had left behind. He took it, loading it with some spare ammo he had in his pockets. He had given Claire most of his ammo but he did leave some for him. If he got blindsided by a zombie and came up empty, that'd be very, very bad. That whole rule about putting your oxygen mask on before helping others came to mind, and he chuckled at how mundane that seemed compared to the shit they were dealing with now. 

Continuing down the halls, he reached the control room. The fact that it was almost exactly the Spencer mansion in Raccoon helped him navigate easily. He looked around at the controls and noticed a red button that said SELF DESTRUCT. It was locked, with a laptop under it prompting THE CODE IS: _. Chris remembered back to multiple documents referencing a vague ancestor named Veronica, and how great and amazing she was. So, the windows screensaver in his head hit a corner and he typed in VERONICA. The button unlocked. He took a deep breath and pressed it, hoping with all of his heart and soul that Claire would get out in time.


	5. only hate the road when you're missing home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> song title from let her go by passenger

THE ALARMS WERE BLARING. Chris had succeeded! Claire wanted to collapse right then and there, right in front of the remains of Alexia, but she knew she had to escape. She mustered up the rest of her energy, and ran towards the exit. She ran towards the hangar, where she told Chris they’d meet up to escape. There had to be at least one plane there. She ran past zombies, hunters, moths, not giving them so much as a glance as the alarms blared. 

She hoped with all her heart and soul that Chris would make it, and that he wouldn’t lose Steve on the way. She loved Chris, but her big brother was extremely clumsy. However, he always pulled through in the end. She trusted her big brother, and trust was all she had as the alarms blared and she ran like hell to the hangar. 

2 MINUTES REMAINING, a voice said over the intercoms. Just in time too, as she blew through the hangar doors, and into a fighter jet. She took the passenger seat, knowing Chris would be the better one to drive, especially considering the most she'd driven was a motorcycle. Sitting in that seat, her mind drifted to what had just happened. To who she had just lost. 

...Thinking about him brought tears to her eyes. _Goddamnit_ , now's not the time. But the tears just wouldn’t stop. He didn’t deserve any of this, goddamnit!!! He deserved to go to the mall and spend all his money in the shitty arcade with only pinball machines. He deserved for his biggest worry to be getting a good grade on that math test. ...Maybe he even deserved to go on a date with her. He didn’t deserve to get mutated by a freaky bitch, or to have been imprisoned for literally existing, or any of this. She stared at the exit she had come from, tears streaming down her face, and hoped Chris would come soon.


	6. i just wanna run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chris and wesker face off, song title from i just wanna run by the downtown fiction

HOLDING STEVE WITH ONE ARM AND GRIPPING HIS GUN WITH THE OTHER, CHRIS RAN TOWARDS THE HANGAR. As he took a shortcut through a yard, he heard a familiar voice.  


“Chris… I see you have my T-Veronica sample. Be a good subordinate and hand it over, will you?” Wesker said, all but a stereotypical comic book villain.  


“Not a chance in hell, Wesker!” Chris said, all but a comic book hero himself. He aimed and fired multiple rounds, Wesker dodging them all. Getting closer to Chris, a few well placed kicks and punches caused him to recoil. Wesker took hold of Steve, and tried to pull him out from Chris’ grasp.  


“Over my dead body!” Chris yelled, a sweeping kick causing Wesker to fall over. Taking advantage of the temporarily stunned Wesker, Chris unloaded his magazine into Wesker’s back. Unfortunately, it did barely anything. Chris hurriedly backed away towards the exit, trying to figure out how to get out of this situation alive. He reloaded, and kept aim at Wesker, waiting to see if he'd recover.  


Thankfully, his dilemma figured itself out. A chunk of flaming debris fell in between them, keeping Wesker away from Chris and Steve. Wesker snarled, “You were lucky this time, but next time I’ll finish the job, I swear it.” with absolute disdain and hatred in his voice. Yeesh, you put a thumb tack on a guys chair ONCE. Chris turned his back to Wesker and ran. As much as he'd love to finish Wesker, he didn't have the time. There was just under 1 minute left, and he had to get to Claire. Being a big brother was the highest priority. Dodging zombies and other various freakish B.O.W.s, he made it to the hanger just in time. He jumped onto the jet Claire was in, got in the driver's seat, and dropped Steve in the seat next to Claire.  


“Sorry I took so long, had to deal with a very persistent cockroach.” Chris said, panting, as he started up the jet.  


“Believe me, I know the feeling,” Claire chuckled dryly as she adjusted Steve and strapped him in. He was so cold. Seeing his closed eyes, she felt a mix of sadness and anger. She would make sure Umbrella paid for this.  


Chris took off, and just like that, it was over. But they both knew it wasn’t the end; they had to take down Umbrella, no matter what.


End file.
